


The Wedding Song

by alfaorionis



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfaorionis/pseuds/alfaorionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Premetto che questa storia è nata per un concorso: scegli una divinità e falla vivere nel mondo di oggi.<br/>E io ho provato, nel migliore dei modi possibili, a soddisfare questa richiesta.<br/>Ho scelto di cimentarmi in questa prova con Frigg/Frigga, dea (tra le altre cose) del matrimonio nel mito nordico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Song

_ “Tra moglie e marito è scomparsa l’intesa? Non si comunica più? Problemi di coppia? Rivolgiti ad un consulente specializzato” _

  
La musica di sottofondo sfumò dolcemente e sullo schermo del piccolo laptop fecero la loro comparsa le figure di due innamorati dallo sguardo sognante, intenti  ad uscire da un ampio palazzone degli anni venti.  
Chiudevano delicatamente un grande portone di legno dipinto di un giallo tenue, su cui spiccava la scritta “Frigga: consulenze matrimoniali”.  
Fulla sorrise soddisfatta; i boccoli scuri, come molle di un giocattolo impazzito, le sfioravano il collo, sebbene fossero tenuti legati in una coda scomposta da un nastro verde elettrico «Come le sembra, capo? Ho mandato Gnà dall’altra parte della città almeno mille volte, per poter trovare i modelli adatti»  
«E purtroppo per me, il mio destriero non sa muoversi tra aria ed acqua. Ho passato pomeriggi interi a fare code interminabili ai semafori» un lamento annoiato di Agnese – al secolo Gnà - si alzò dalla scrivania in mogano addossata alla parete di destra della stanza « e la benzina è tutta accreditata sul conto dello studio, tengo a precisarlo».  
La collega più giovane la fulminò, l’altra rispose con una smorfia del viso.  
Frigga si prese il volto tra le mani, non sapendo se essere più seccata, esasperata o divertita.  
Lanciò ancora uno sguardo al computer davanti a sé, storcendo il naso davanti ai piccioncini reclutati dalla giovane collaboratrice.   
Arrotolò una ciocca bionda intorno all’indice, pensosa: come poteva deluderla?  
«E vada per questa pubblicità. Sfoglia rapidamente l’agenda, la voglio veder trasmessa entro questo lunedì» la fronte aggrottata si distese in un’espressione più dolce.  
Hlín entrò trafelata nella sala, con addosso soltanto una felpa leggera, sebbene fosse novembre inoltrato di un anno particolarmente freddo. Le guance spruzzate di efelidi erano paonazze, per il vento sferzante e lo sforzo della corsa.  
«Ho portato la colazione per tutte, mangiate ora che sono caldi» mostrò raggiante un pacchettino da cui proveniva un fragrante aroma di cornetti appena sfornati.  
Si alzarono tutte in piedi contemporaneamente, assalendo la colazione.   
Frigga si soffermò divertita a osservare le dipendenti parlottare tra loro, ripensando alla prima volta che si erano incontrate, durante i colloqui per il posto di lavoro.  
La dolce e romantica Fulla era stata la prima a essere assunta ed era la più piccola, con i modi gentili e la capacità organizzativa; non poteva stare ferma un minuto, era iperattiva e assurdamente loquace, ma aveva portato una boccata di aria fresca nel piccolo ufficio.   
Suo esatto opposto era Agnese, patita di motori e carburatori, un’aria da dura un po’ sbiadita nel tempo, dopo aver lavorato per cinque anni a fianco della minore.  
Helena, una ragazzona alta e atletica e subito ribattezzata Hlín («Dentro questo posto le persone non possono avere nomi normali?»), era invece approdata nella sua agenzia solo da alcuni mesi, ma si era subito ambientata perfettamente.  
Un pizzico di orgoglio gonfiò il petto della titolare: era fiera di quello che era riuscita a creare in anni di duro impegno e, soprattutto, la gioia più grande erano le sue ragazze.  
Ormai era una delle più brillanti consulenti matrimoniali della metropoli.  
 _Era diventata Frigga, la Dea del matrimonio._  
  
  
Spesso, però, il destino si diverte a giocare brutti scherzi, come un abile croupier mischia le carte in tavola quando stiamo per vincere la partita.  
E perdiamo tutte le fiches in una mano.  
Quando Frigga tornò nel proprio appartamento, quel ventuno novembre, girò perplessa la chiavi nella toppa, notando le luci dell’ingresso spente.  
Odino non era ancora rientrato.  
Non c’era stata sera in cui lui non fosse già a casa al suo ritorno, da quando si erano sposati, ormai quindici anni prima.  
Avevano compiuto quell’importante passo giovanissimi, ma non se ne era mai pentita.  
Il suo matrimonio era stato celebrato d’estate, il sole caldo e brillante del cielo d’Agosto a benedirla. Indossava un abito bianco senza spalline, mentre Odino era costretto in un gessato scuro.  
Sorrise tra sé mentre apriva il frigorifero e sceglieva gli ingredienti della cena.  
Il pranzo delle nozze al ristorante era stato massacrante, un’invasione di parenti dello sposo venuti dalla Scandinavia con nomi impronunciabili e vecchie zie petulanti.  
Poi aveva tagliato la torta e scattato decine di foto.  
Aveva ballato, bevuto e riso.   
E Dio, Odino non le era mai sembrato più bello.  
Forse era troppo sentimentale, ma le piaceva ricordare quel giorno, pensò mentre affettava le carote. Proprio perché era stata così fortunata, si era ripromessa di aiutare gli altri a risolvere i loro problemi di coppia.  
Avvertì il marito rientrare, annunciato dal rumore della porta che sbatté.  
«Non crederesti a cosa stavo ripensando» girò su se stessa per guardarlo negli occhi, con l’entusiasmo di una bambina.  
Il coltello che stringeva in mano scivolò a terra, con un tonfo metallico.  
Il neonato in braccio al marito iniziò a piangere.  
«Lui è Thor. È mio figlio».  
Venne da piangere anche a Frigga.  
  
  
Vattene da casa mia.  
Era stato un sussurro, poi si era trasformato in un urlo.  
Vattene da casa mia.  
Era passato un mese, il colpo era ancora duro da digerire. Come tutta la rabbia e il dolore.  
Lei non era riuscita a rimanere incinta.  
Lei non era stata all’altezza dello “splendido Odino”, come lo chiamavano le sue compagne nei corridoi della scuola. Nessuno aveva mai creduto che un uomo così carismatico, avventuroso e affascinante potesse stare con una come lei.  
Si sentì improvvisamente sciocca, ma ricacciò indietro le lacrime.  
Arrivata in ufficio si sfilò la giacca imbottita, appendendola all’attaccapanni del piccolo atrio.  
Le ragazze confabulavano tra loro.  
«Io glielo dico» bisbigliò Gnà all’orecchio della moretta sedutale accanto, che scosse la testa in segno di resa.  
«Capo, ha chiamato l’Infame» forse il tatto non era una delle sue doti più marcate.  
«Cancella la telefonata, c’è qualcos’altro per me?».  
“Una consulente matrimoniale che fa fallire il suo matrimonio. Chi dovrebbe venire da una così?  
Gran bel colpo, Frigg”.  
«In realtà sì» Fulla le passò un post-it giallo, con un nome e un indirizzo.  
«Clara Walles?» il sopracciglio alzato in maniera poco convinta.  
«Un caso di qualche mese fa, se vuole le cerco la documentazione. Ha telefonato dicendo che vuole ringraziarla di persona e le farebbe piacere offrirle da bere al Blue Cafè, qui vicino, alle dieci».  
«E la mamma ci ha insegnato che non si rifiuta mai una colazione gratis, soprattutto se quella del giorno la devo offrire io, oggi» Gnà strizzò l’occhio, ricevendo un “Avida!” in coro dalle colleghe.  
Frigga prese il biglietto, rimettendosi la sciarpa intorno al collo niveo «Allora vado, mancano pochi minuti all’appuntamento» e uscì con un gesto elegante della mano.  
  
  
Il Blue Cafè era un delizioso locale all’angolo con la ventitreesima con finestre ed interni decorati in tutte le sfumature dell’azzurro, dal celeste più chiaro fino al viola.  
Il primo impatto era quello di essere immersi nell’oceano, circondati dall’acqua fresca.  
Non poté fare a meno di pensare alle vacanze in Grecia di qualche anno prima, con una smorfia amara.  
Sembravano passati secoli.  
«Non mi getterò da qui» il Mediterraneo limpido si estendeva sotto la scogliera.  
«Sì che lo farai» Odino non le diede il tempo di recriminare, afferrandole la mano e saltando.  
Blu. Blu sopra di lei, non sotto. Non va bene, non va bene.  
Spinse la testa fuori dall’acqua, ispirò a pieni polmoni. Ossigeno.  
Si aggrappò alla schiena muscolosa del marito, che rideva di gusto «Non farmi prendere mai più» aria «uno spavento del genere».  
Una voce dolce la riportò alla realtà e una bella donna sulla quarantina le andò incontro, spingendo un passeggino verde. Era Clara.  
Scambiati i convenevoli, si accomodarono al tavolino.  
Il dessert del giorno era un tortino caldo al cioccolato, così ne ordinarono due.  
Un “Mama!” di disapprovazione arrivò dal bimbo «Poi mangi anche tu, tesoro»   
Thor era più piccolo.  
«Posso vederlo?» chiese Frigga sporgendo la testa nella culla, dopo aver ricevuto un tacito permesso dalla madre «Le assomiglia».  
Lui non mi assomiglierà mai.  
L’altra sorrise bonaria, non era sicuramente la prima volta che riceveva quel complimento.  
«Non si ricorda di me, vero? Lui è il figlio di mio marito».  
Doveva avere una faccia molto incredula, perché l’altra subito continuò tranquilla «Non si preoccupi, capita. L’ho voluta incontrare proprio per questo: volevo ringraziarla, aveva ragione. Perdonare fa male, ma questo» indicò il bimbo che giocava allegro con due pupazzetti colorati « questo ripaga qualsiasi orgoglio ferito. Dicono che con il tempo ti sembrerà tuo figlio. Ma non è così. Lui è mio figlio».  
Frigga rimase ancora mezz’oretta, parlando del più e del meno.  
Giunto il momento dei saluti, ai ringraziamenti pronunciati dall’altra rispose «Grazie a lei».  
  
  
Dopo quell’incontro Frigga aveva richiamato il marito per un confronto faccia a faccia.  
In quel momento, dopo lunghi attimi di tensione, lo stava ancora fissando, mentre era seduto nel loro salotto.  
«Jag är ledsen» parlò nella sua lingua gutturale, idioma duro che stuprava la gola.  
La donna si prese un minuto per rispondere, miliardi di emozioni in uno sciame impazzito affollavano il suo cuore.  
«Lo so» seppe già di averlo perdonato, avvertì la rabbia e la paura scemare lentamente fino alla punta delle dita, un formicolio leggero che infine scomparve.  
«Jag älskar dig. Oggi sei bella come una dea» si alzò incerto se avvicinarsi o meno, se toccarla o meno.  
Frigga abbracciò Odino, in un goffo intreccio di braccia e lacrime.  
Perché finalmente poteva piangere, era a casa, sarebbe stata capita e consolata.  
«Mi devi spiegare un sacco di cose e voglio una risposta a tutto» si staccò dalle sue braccia, avvicinandosi al bimbo che dormiva placido nell’ovetto.  
«Puoi prenderlo, non morde mica. Ancora non ha i denti, credo».  
Allungò una mano incerta sfiorando una guancia rosea, rimando sbalordita quando aprì gli occhi.  
Blu come il mare della Grecia.  
Il piccolo emise un risolino felice.  
«Benvenuto a casa,  _Thor_ ».


End file.
